Internal combusion engine applications utilize an IACV that is inserted into the intake manifold. One example used in smaller internal combustion engines is referred to as a Gen V IACV. The Gen I IACV is a current production part that is mounted externally to the intake manifold of automotive engines.
The IACV is electrically actuated by a remote source, and has a plurality of wire leads that are to remotely connected to the engine control unit (ECU). These wire leads are attached to the IACV terminals by a soldering/welding operation. During handling of the IACV, pulling on these wire leads can create stress on the solder joint, which stress, if excessive or as a result of continuous cycling, can lead to breaking of the wire or solder joint. This failure mode had been confirmed during design validation testing.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a strain relief feature for the wire leads to reduce stress on the solder leads.
It would further be desirable to provide provisions on the valve body of the IACV to enable easy indexing and retention of the IACV when inserted into the throttle body manifold of an internal combustion engine. Such proper radial positioning ensures that the wire routing path is correct for the electrical connections in the throttle body assembly.